


How to Properly Turn on a Lamp

by Thesnapes758



Category: alampler
Genre: Other, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesnapes758/pseuds/Thesnapes758
Summary: Guys I'm going to hell for this, please forgive me. Anyways here's with Alex, Tyler, and a lamp! Oh btw smut ensues unfortunately.





	How to Properly Turn on a Lamp

The only thought running through Tyler's mind mind was how fucking hot Texas was right now. Like why the hell did they have to come to Texas? New York would have been perfectly fine as well! But this was for Alex and he had waited three years for this and some hot weather wasn't going to get in his way. He made his way from the uber he had taken there and nervously made his way to the door. He was especially nervous because he had some news for Alex but wasn't sure how he would react. In all honesty they told each other everything but this wasn't exactly normal. I mean hell they've been through some weird shit together but he wasn't sure if this crossed the line.He had made up his mind on the plane that he would not be telling Alex about his new lover. Or his little crush. He wouldn't be telling anyone. Before he could keep second guessing himself the door opened and there he was. If Tyler was being honest it all seemed a little surreal. Could you really blame him though? He went three years knowing his best friend but never being able to see or touch him. But here was here now, and Tyler wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Should he hug Alex or would that make the whole thing so obvious? No, no touching he needed to keep his hands to him selves if he wanted this friendship to last? But that's not what he quite wanted he couldn't help wanting...more? No, no. He and Alex were just friends and that's all Alex wanted so its what he'd settle for. By now he had missed the opportunity to hug his friends as he was being swept into the kitchen by Alex's mom. "Oh honey we are so excited to have you here!! OH look at you aren't you just adorable!'' His mom squealed. Tyler really couldn't help the blush that spread from his neck to the tip of his ears. I mean come on! He was just called.  
"Just give him a break mom! Come on Tyler lets head up stairs" Alex replied easily. Tyler was just glad he misunderstood his blush for being embarrassed by him mom, not that he was called adorable in front of his crush. All Tyler wanted to do was impress Alex's mom! Now he made a fool of himself within the first five minutes of actually meeting him. He just needed to get some space from Alex and stop staring. Mentioning something about needing to use the bathroom Tyler headed in the other direction. He had just gotten out of Alexs sight when he relized he had no idea where the bathroom is. Well he wasn't turning back now so he needed to find it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I'm really sorry you got this far!!


End file.
